Esti mese
by akagechan
Summary: Hakkai esti mesét mond Gokunak, Goyjo pedig besegít neki.


**Esti mese**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Saiyuki Minekura Kazuya tulajdona, sajnos még Sanzo sem az enyém. :(

* * *

– Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy herceg.

– És hogy hívták a herceget? – kérdezte Goku.

– Úgy hívták, hogy... hogy Sanzo herceg.

– Milyen marhaságot mesélsz neki Hakkai? – mordult fel Sanzo – Hagyd abba!

– Ne, folytasd csak! – Húzódott közelebb kuncogva Goyjo.

– Szóval, Sanzo herceg járta a világot a fehér lován...

– ...akit Hakuryunak hívtak – kotyogott közbe Goku.

– Igen, tehát Sanzo herceg járta a világot, hogy segítsen a gyengéken, szörnyeket győzzön le és hercegnőket szabadítson ki sárkányok fogságából. – Goyjo már nevetve fetrengett az ágyán.

– És Sanzo herceg csak egymagában utazgatott? – érdeklődött a fiú.

– Nem volt két fegyvertársa is...

– A jóképű és vonzó Goyjo lovag – ült fel a vörös hajú félyoukai az ágyon –, aki után minden hercegnő epekedett, és a tiszta lelkű Hakkai lovag, a kisgyermekek, a nők és a szőrös kis állatkák védelmezője.

– Én hol vagyok? – nyafogott Goku.

– Majd oda is elérünk – felelte Hakkai – Szóval, a három férfi egyszer elérkezett egy hegy lábához, aminek a tetején volt egy sziklabörtön, ahová bezártak egy...

– Ezt tudom! – ugrott fel Goku – Egy gyönyörű hercegnőt zártak be oda!

– Nem, egy kisfiút.

– Miért, Sanzo herceg pedó volt? – A szerzetes legyezője nagyot csattant Goyjo fején.

– Elég ebből a baromságból!

– Most el akarod rontani a majom örömét? - háborgott a félyoukai.

– Nekem úgy tűnik, te jobban szórakozol, mint ő – vágott vissza Sanzo.

– Hakkai, kérlek folytasd – kérlelte a férfit Goku.

– Hol is tartottam? Á, igen megvan. A hegy tetején lévő sziklabörtönben volt bezárva egy fiú, akit Gokunak hívtak.

– Itt vagyok én is! – ujjongott a fiú.

– Igen, itt vagy te is – Hakkai megköszörülte a torkát – Tehát, a három férfi elérkezett a hegy lábához és elkezdtek felkapaszkodni a börtönhöz. Csakhogy a börtönt nem hagyták őrizetlenül. Egy hatalmas, háromfejű, tűzokádó, vörös sárkány vigyázta, hogy nehogy megszökjön a fiú.

– És a sárkányt Kougaijinak hívták. – Mindenki Goyjóra nézett. – Miért, passzol hozzá a tűzokádó sárkány, nem?

– A Kougaiji nevű sárkány épp egy sziklaszirten üldögélt és azt várta, hogy egy botor lovag arra tévedjen és megküzdjön vele – szőtte tovább a mesét Hakkai – Amikor Sanzo herceg és társai feltűntek előtte, rögtön kitátotta mind a három pofáját és örvénylő lángtengert okádott rájuk. Szerencsére hőseink ügyesen kitértek a lángok útjából és gyorsan levágták a sárkány fejeit, mindegyiküknek jutott egy-egy. De nem tudták, hogy a sárkányt nem lehet ilyen könnyen megölni, mert ha levágják a fejét, akkor helyette kettő másik nő ki. Így most már Kougaijinak hat feje volt. Még egyszer próbálkoztak, de csak annyit értek el vele, hogy a sárkánynak 12 feje nőt. Sanzo herceg rájött, hogy ezzel nem mennek semmire és visszavonulót fújt. Elmenekültek a sárkány elől és leereszkedtek a hegyről, hogy keressenek valami fegyvert, amivel megölhetik. Éjszakára egy tisztáson vertek tábort. Épp Sanzo hercegen volt az őrködés sora, amikor valami neszt hallott az erdőből. A fák között egy gyönyörű nő jelent meg...

– Ő volt Sanzo herceg tündér keresztanyja, Kanzeon Bosatsu – fejezte be a mondatot Goyjo. Hakkai és Goku felnevettek.

– Ezt ugye direkt csináljátok, csakhogy engem bosszantsatok? – morogta a szerzetes.

– Tehát, megjelent egy gyönyörű nő az erdőszélen. Én vagyok a tündér keresztanyád, Kanzeon Bosatsu – mondta Sanzo hercegnek –, tudom, hogy a sárkányt akarjátok legyőzni, ezért neked adom ezt. Egy üvegcsét vett elő, amiben valamilyen folyadék volt. Ha ezt a kardotokra öntitek – mondta -, akkor le tudjátok vágni a sárkány fejeit anélkül, hogy újabbak nőnének utána.

– Ezután Kanzeon felpattant a seprűjére és elrepült – tette hozzá Gojyo.

– Nem jó – ellenkezett Goku –, a boszorkányok repülnek seprűn, a tündérek nem!

– De Kanzeon igen! – makacskodott a félyoukai.

– Másnap reggel Sanzo herceg és két társa újra nekivágtak a hegynek – ragadta vissza a történetmesélés jogát Hakkai – Hála Kanzeon Bosatsu segítségének, most már meg tudták ölni a sárkányt és levágták az összes fejét. Ezután felmentek a hegy tetejére és kiszabadították Gokut.

– És Sanzo herceg előkapta a pisztolyát és lelőtte az összes idiótát, vége a mesének. – Úgy tűnt Sanzónak végképp elfogyott a türelme. – Most pedig villanyoltás, és ha valaki még meg mer szólalni, azt tényleg lelövöm!

Vége


End file.
